This invention relates to a trouser finisher having an improved type of trouser inflator and a waste heat reclaimer. Prior art trouser pressers have included inflators, but the inflators include air blowers, heating coils and associated duct work all moveably mounted on a head assembly which moves with a waist expander assembly into and out of the front access opening of the machine. This application relates to patent application Ser. Nos. 532,793; 532,791; 532,768; 532,789 and 532,792. This type of structure requires large reinforcing members to carry the substantial weight of the heating coils and air blower. This weight, which is constantly moved backwards and forwards as the machine cycles, translates into additional weight which must be moved with a substantial amount of energy. In addition, the mechanical parts required to move the weight forwardly and rearwardly make a substantial amount of noise, increasing the overall noise level of a garment manufacturing facility having a number of trouser pressers. Exemplary of the type of prior art machine just described is McMillan U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,250 and 3,415,430.
It has been determined that it is unnecessary to move the air blower continuously forwardly and rearwardly during the machine's cycles. The ability to position the blower at a stationary point on the machine permits the moveable waist expander assembly to be much lighter weight lighter weight and much quieter in operation.
It has also been determined that a substantial amount of waste heat is generated by the side chests of a trouser presser which can be reclaimed and efficiently recycled and used. Trousers are inflated at an appropriate point in the pressing cycle in order to remove any wrinkles which may be left in the garment after being tensioned by the leg expanders and waist expanders. It is useful to inflate the trousers with hot air, since heat makes the garment assume its proper shape more readily. Since steam is also injected into the interior of the trousers during the pressing process, the hot air prevents the steam from condensing as rapidly as would be the case were cold air used to inflate the trousers. For this reason, prior art machines have used a very heavy, expensive heating coil through which air is blown to heat it immediately prior to injecting it into the trousers. This is unnecessary. Rather, the waste heat created by the side chests can be reclaimed and recycled by a blower into the interior of the trousers at the appropriate time. By so doing, substantially less heat is generated by each machine meaning not only a savings in direct cost of operating each machine, but also in air conditioning costs for the manufacturing facility within which the pressers are located. In addition, the machines are much more comfortable to operate because of the reduced heat present.